


rhinestone

by evak1isak



Series: boy in jeans [14]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alcohol, Boys Kissing, Crushes, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, High School, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, One Shot, Partying, Pre-Relationship, Rejection, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 00:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19756618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evak1isak/pseuds/evak1isak
Summary: Isak rejects the new and cool guy in Nissen, Even.Until he can't reject him any longer.---Part of the series "boy in jeans", based on Ryan Beatty's album "Boy in jeans".





	rhinestone

**Author's Note:**

> just some teenage love for our two boys.
> 
> last fic of this series, thanks for reading!

Big boy knew a life jean jacket with the rhinestones

Cool kids said I'll never fall in love but I might though (I might though)

Got me feeling ways that I'll never feel, but I like the feel

First time, so fast, it was tight though

[ Rhinestone - Ryan Beatty ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oWC79Zn-aMU)

  
  


Isak knew that he had jumped into conclusions about Even. The oh so cool Even. Yes, he was charming, and caring, and a nice boyfriend. These last five months had been the best of his life. But when he saw him in school for the first time, with that cheeky smile and his Ray-Ban sunglasses over his quiff and a jean jacket on, he could only think that he was an idiot.

Everyone talked about him. The new guy. The mysterious guy. He had somehow avoided joining the Penetrators, even if Chris had tried to be friends with him. Although, as Eva claimed, Chris seemed to be flirting, rather than talking to Even as a friend. Anyways, Even said that no, thanks, he didn’t want to be in their group of friends. And rejecting the Penetrators made him even cooler.

Isak also rejected Even.

Isak was sipping a drink on a sofa of God-knows-whose apartment, minding his own business. He was a bit tipsy, he had danced with his friends and now he only wanted to enjoy his drink while moving his head to the music. 

And then he felt someone jumping on the sofa next to him, which almost made him spill his drink over his new jeans. And that made him feel angry.

“Hei,” a voice said. 

He looked up from his drink to find the one and only, the student loved by the whole school. Even his friends talked highly about him. Isak had never shared a word with him, but now he certainly didn’t think highly of him.

Isak frowned, “Do I know you?” Of course he did, but he didn’t want to give the other guy the pleasure of thinking that Isak was interested in him. Not when he had almost spilled Isak’s drink.

Even gave him a flirtatious smile before stretching his hand. “I’m Even.”

Instead of shaking it, Isak looked at the hand and then at Even. He had a very nice face, Isak had to admit. Almost looked liked one of those Italian artists from the Renaissance had sculpted it. 

“I’m Isak.” He took a sip of his drink. From the corner of his eye, he saw Magnus say  _ Hva?! _ , and then he saw his friends standing around Magnus and Jonas looking at him as if saying  _ Are you crazy?! _

He heard that Even was saying something. “Sorry, what?” He turned his head back towards the boy. 

Even smiled at him. Isak felt himself blush. He tried to convince himself that it was the alcohol. Even had already moved his hand away. 

“You like playing tough, huh?”

Had he heard him well? “What?” Did this dude think that everyone was into him because he was oh so handsome? He could fuck off.

Even winked at him. “I’ll see you around school, Isak Valtersen.” And with that he stood and left.

_ How does he know my surname!? _ , Isak thought as his gaze followed Even, who disappeared in the crowd.

Jonas sat next to him. “Dude, I can’t believe you turned him down.”

Isak just rolled his eyes.

***

It’s not like things improved with Even. It seemed like his hobby was annoying Isak as much as possible. He’d wink at him when he saw him during the break, or take all the bathroom paper when they were both in the same bathroom, or he’d sit in the cafeteria right across from Isak and his friends, and he’d eat while observing Isak.

“Dude, he’s so fucking gone for you,” Mahdi said while they were having lunch. Of course, Even was staring at him. Not directly, though. He was chatting with his friends, laughing at something his friend, Aldrik, had said. But Isak caught him stealing a glance through the corner of his eye.

“Cool boys don’t fall in love, Mahdi,” Isak snapped back, not really bothering to look up from his salad. 

“He seems nice,” Jonas added, “I mean, he has invited us to his party next weekend.”

Isak sighed, “Probably because he wants to get inside my pants?”

His best friend laughed, “Oh, but you  _ want _ him to do that, don’t you?”

Isak tried to contain himself from blushing, without much success. “Shut up!”

***

Isak accepted to go to that damn party. He would never admit it, but he liked teasing the guy. What he didn’t like, though, was when Even cock-blocked him when he was about to make out with a guy. Not funny.

“Lukas!” Even said with a fake smile. “How come you haven’t brought your boyfriend along?”

In that moment, the curly-haired boy let his hands fall from Isak’s waist and mumbled something under his breath before leaving.

“Idiot,” Even whispered while looking at the boy, and then he turned around to Isak. His face immediately softened. “It wouldn’t be the first time they broke up because Lukas had hooked up with someone else.”

“At first I wanted to kill you but, uh… thanks, I guess.” Even was leaning on the wall right next to him, listening. He was wearing that damn jean jacket.

“It’s fine.”

“Can I ask you something?”

Even, who was taking a sip from his cup, hummed.

“Why are you always following me and, well, staring?”

Even rose an eyebrow. “I thought it was pretty obvious that I liked you.”

“You don’t even know me.”

“But I want to get to know you.”

“What if I don’t want to?”

Even just shrugged, “Just say it.”

Isak opened his mouth, but changed the topic. “Where are my friends?” He looked around, and Even smiled when the boy changed the subject. There were less people now, yet Isak couldn’t find them.

“They left when they saw you in Lukas’ arms.”

Isak groaned and hit his head against the wall. “Shit.”

“What’s the matter?”

“I didn’t bring my bike with me, I was supposed to come back with Jonas, I normally sit behind him and he rides, you know? I’m always too drunk for riding my own bike.”

Even shrugged; he seemed to do that a lot. “You can stay over.”

Isak huffed, “Really, Even? I’m not sleeping with you.”

“I didn’t say that, we have a guest room for a reason.”

***

“Should I help you with this mess?” Isak said as he scratched his eyes. He yawned. There were bottles of alcohol and plastic bags thrown all over the living room, in the corridor and he swore that when he peed that morning in Even’s room he saw a fucking used condom inside the bathtub. 

“Nice legs,” Even replied as he tasted the spatula he’d been using for cooking. Isak, who was standing by the kitchen door, looked down to notice that, indeed, he hadn’t put any shorts on.  _ Shit _ .

“It’s fine, I have legs too, you know?”

Isak tried to hide his smile, without much success. “Should I clean up?” 

“Just bring the plastic cups you find,” Even said while giving him his back. It was quite late, probable past midday, so he was cooking lunch instead of breakfast. And when Isak insisted that he could go home and eat his own food, Even insisted that he stayed.  _ It’s too much pasta for one person, anyways _ .

Isak went around the living room and corridor to try and take as many red cups as possible. He found some in the weirdest of places: over a lamp or hanging from the coat hangers, and one cup that he found outside what he assumed was Even’s bedroom door was filled with a yellow liquid which he didn’t want to be what he thought it was. 

He emptied every cup down the sink and then left them on the counter, standing right next to Even, who hadn’t said anything since he came back in the kitchen.

He observed him, and saw how Even was getting conscious about it as he tried to concentrate on his pasta. The boy finally looked at him, and in that moment Isak felt like he couldn’t look away.

It’s not like he actually wanted to.

It all happened in a blur, but soon Isak was throwing all the cups to the floor and Even was sitting him on the counter before attacking his mouth and Isak sighed before putting his legs around Even’s waist, bringing him closer to his body. 

Isak pulled from Even’s mane of hair, just so that he could be more comfortable while kissing the other guy, who let out a moan and couldn’t stop running his hands up and down Isak’s bare thighs. 

“Isak…” Even whispered against his lips. Isak moaned, not happy with having to stop, and tried to kiss Even again. Isak’s tongue entered inside Even’s mouth, exploring it slowly, and Even shivered. He had wanted this for so long… “We don’t want our food to get burnt.” Even gave him a peck.

“Don’t care about the food.” Isak tried to hold Even’s hips with his legs as the older boy went to check on their lunch.

“So, wanna eat?” He asked Isak, who pouted. “We can continue with our kissing session after that,” Even said with a smirk.

They ate without saying anything, each sitting in one side of the sofa because they both knew that if their bodies touched there was no way they could avoid kissing each other. 

“That was random,” Even finally muttered.

“Oh, but don’t pretend like you didn’t like it!”

Even smiled at him. “I did… I knew you were into me.”

It was now time for Isak to smile, and blush. “Ugh, yeah, okay. I just didn’t want to admit that I find the cool boy hot.”

“The cool boy?” Even laughed. “You think I’m cool?”

Isak shrugged. “Everyone says so.”

Even shook his head, a smile still in his face. “Nah, I’m just a film nerd. You’re cool, though.”

Isak blushed again when he heard the compliment. “Can we kiss again?” Isak asked shyly.

It didn’t take much for Even to get to the other side of the sofa.

  
  


That's a body modification

'Cause you pierced my soul

Forever changed, forever known

Going down, that's a lesson

Going up with the sky, fly, butterfly fly (alright)

Fly high

_ Isak knew that he had jumped into conclusions about Even. The oh so cool Even. Yes, he was charming, and caring, and a nice boyfriend. These last five months had been the best of his life.  _

Even had proven to be the whole opposite of what Isak had expected. He was passionate about what he did, was kind with everyone and loved Isak to bits. Isak also loved him. They were both always there for each other. Even had told Isak that he was bipolar, and a few years ago Isak would’ve run, but he wasn’t the same person back then. And he’d be there for Even, just like Even was always there for him.

They were going to travel around Norway that summer. Even had just got his driving license and wanted to go across the country with Isak; he said that he wanted to kiss Isak in every corner of the Earth and the easiest place to start was their country. Isak just rolled his eyes, said something which resembled  _ fool _ before kissing him and leaving Even in his bathroom while he dried himself with a towel. 

Eva said that it wasn’t a good idea, going on a trip together for so long and alone and all of that, that their relationship was too young and all of that, but Isak disagreed, though. It was just young love. It was all about living intensely and kissing and having sex an getting drunk and watching the stars and thinking that life would never end.

  
  
  
  


It was all about being free.

  
  
  
  


Come fly with me

There's so much more to see

Out there, you'll agree

It's better when you're right next to me

Come fly with me

There's so much more to see

Out there, you'll agree

It's better when you're right next to me


End file.
